


Better Than Date Night

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marking, Misunderstandings, Omega Alec Lightwood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: After a misunderstanding about date night, Alec ends up at Magnus' loft feeling pent up and out of sorts. His heat is right around the corner and it has his instincts running wild. Thankfully for Alec, Magnus is more than happy to indulge Alec's instincts.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 27
Kudos: 341





	Better Than Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [codenamepenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamepenguin/gifts).



> This is written for Mara <3 I hope you enjoy you lovely human :D
> 
> Shoutout to my beta, Shikaro! Thanks for making sure my words sound good <3  
> Thank you for reading through, Meg <3

Alec checks his watch again, wondering where the hell Magnus is. The wind blows, making him tighten his jacket around himself as the cold seeps into his bones. Tonight is date night and his alpha is nowhere to be seen. Alec lifts his umbrella over his head just as the rain really starts to pick up. His stomach sinks as their reservation time comes and goes, still with no sight of Magnus. Fed up, Alec finally comes to the conclusion that Magnus isn’t coming. 

At first, Alec thinks about walking back to the Institute but at the last minute, he turns towards Magnus’ loft instead. The closer he gets to Magnus’ loft, the more worked up Alec gets. How dare his alpha forget about their date! Alec’s been looking forward to it all week! Not to mention it’s literally beginning to storm. Alec tries to use his umbrella as best as he can but even so he ends up completely soaked, the wind wiping back and forth, splashing him further. 

By the time Alec steps up to Magnus’ door, he’s soaked from head to toe and steaming mad. He doesn’t even care that his scent is giving off ‘pissed off omega’ warnings, he just wants to know what was so important to take Magnus’ attention away from him. 

Alec doesn’t have to wait long after knocking. The door opens slowly, revealing Magnus in a purple robe and silk pants. “Oh, I wasn’t expecting you today, darling.”

Alec lets his eyes wander up and down Magnus for only a moment before he’s pointing at the alpha. “What the fuck, Magnus?”

Magnus takes a step back, his nostrils flaring as he takes in Alec’s scent. His face grows worried and his eyes bleed with alpha red. Alec tries his best to ignore the way the sight makes his breath quicken and his heart race. “Alexander, what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong? You’re in your pajamas, Magnus! Where were you today?”

“I’m sorry, darling, but I’m not understanding. Did something happen?”

Alec runs his fingers through his hair in frustration, letting out an annoyed growl. “Magnus, you missed date night!”

Magnus takes a step back and crosses his arms over his chest. His eyes lose the red tint, going back to their usual brown color. “You’re angry with me, because I missed date night?”

The way Magnus says it makes Alec pause, like he’s missing something. He tilts his head. “Yes.”

Magnus rubs at the bridge of his nose. “Alexander. Today is Thursday. Our date night is Friday.”

It takes a moment for the words to truly sink in. Magnus didn’t miss date night. “Oh, by the Angels,” Alec murmurs, feeling his face heat up with embarrassment. He covers his face with his hands, wishing the earth would open and swallow him whole so he wouldn’t have to face Magnus after his outburst. “I’m so sorry, Magnus,” he whispers, every ounce of fight leaving his body. 

Gentle hands grip his wrists, pulling his hands away from his face. Magnus’ face is gentle, his eyes soft just as always. 

“In my defense,” Alec says, wanting to explain himself. “My heat is almost here and it has me on edge. I didn’t mean to take my frustration out on you.”

“I understand. It’s okay,” Magnus tells him. “May I?” Magnus asks, nodding towards his throat and Alec smiles, tilting his head to the side so Magnus can scent him. “I won’t lie, Alexander, smelling you upset had my instincts going wild. But at the same time, seeing you so fierce made me wanna pull you into my bedroom.”

Alec sucks in a sharp breath, his body shivering. “Oh yeah?”

“Mhmm,” Magnus hums. “There’s something so incredibly sexy about seeing you ready to claim what’s yours. You can claim me anytime, Alexander. Especially if it’ll help with your heat symptoms.”

“Oh,” Alec breathes, his head growing light with possibilities. Their relationship is still new, too new to think about properly mating, right? That’s a thought Alec shouldn’t even entertain, he’s sure Magnus wouldn’t want that yet so instead he focuses on what Magnus  _ is _ offering. Just the thought of seeing Magnus covered in Alec’s marks, smelling of Alec’s scent? God, it has Alec’s cock growing hard in his pants, his ass clenching around nothing. 

“Omega,” Magnus breathes as he scents Alec’s throat, no doubt smelling the way Alec’s natural scent is growing thick with his arousal. “Do you want that? To take me back to my bed and show me who my omega is?”

A deep growl leaves Alec’s chest, a sound filled with want and possession. “Yes,” he grits out through clenched teeth. Alec might be an omega but that doesn’t make him small or weak. With the strength of a Shadowhunter, Alec picks Magnus up and carries him towards Magnus’ bedroom. 

Alec’s ass begins to slick at Magnus’ words. He wants to be Magnus’ omega, and his inner omega is so close to the surface, prepared to present himself for his alpha. Too bad Alec has a different plan for tonight. His heat might be right around the corner but for right now,  _ Alec _ is in charge. 

Inside Magnus’ room, Alec tosses Magnus onto the bed. “Get naked,” he growls out, starting to pull his own clothes off, groaning when they stick to his skin, still soaked from walking in the rain. “Fuck.”

Magnus lets out an amused snort as he waves a hand over himself, using his magic to strip himself of his clothes. Alec stops trying and turns to Magnus with a pout. “Please? A little help?”

“Of course, darling,” Magnus answers, doing the same for Alec and pulling his clothes away using his magic. “Now get over here and claim me properly, omega mine.”

Alec doesn’t need to be told twice. 

Alec leaps onto the bed, straddling Magnus’ lap. He runs his hands over Magnus’ arms before gripping his wrists and pinning them against the mattress. The gesture makes Magnus moan and the sound fills Alec’s stomach with butterflies. He’s not sure he’ll ever get used to this and if he’s honest, he really hopes he never does. 

“Gonna mark you up, alpha,” Alec breathes, smirking when Magnus’ eyes dilate. Magnus tilts his head back, giving Alec access to his throat. Alec dives right in, kissing along the sensitive skin before licking across it, wanting Magnus to smell like him. Then he uses his teeth, biting and sucking on the skin until a bright red mark is left behind. No one will see this and wonder if Magnus is taken or not. 

Alec takes a moment to run his nose under Magnus’ chin, breathing in his lust laced forest scent. It’s mixing beautifully with his own smokey scent, reminding him of camping back in Idris with Izzy when he was just a boy. It smells so fucking good and Alec thinks he could grow addicted, wanting to smell it last thing at night and first thing in the morning. It’s a smell that ingrains itself in Alec’s mind, making him feel safe and at home. 

“Alexander,” Magnus moans as he wiggles his wrists free, his hands sliding down Alec’s spine and leaving Alec shivering in delight. His cock is hard where it rubs against Magnus’, the smell of their lust mixing intoxicating in Magnus’ room. 

Alec moves lower, wanting to leave more marks against Magnus’ tanned skin. He bites down against his collarbone, just barely keeping his teeth from breaking skin. Magnus moans and the noise only serves to leave Alec even wetter, his slick beginning to drip down his thighs. Magnus growls and when Alec looks up, he sucks in a sharp breath seeing Magnus’ unglamoured cat eyes. 

Alec kisses down Magnus’ belly, his eyes never leaving Magnus’ as he goes. He stops at the cut of Magnus’ hip bones, kissing them gently before biting down. His inner omega whines happily at leaving so many beautiful marks against his alpha’s skin. Alec is an artist and Magnus’ skin is his canvas. 

“That feels so good, Alexander. Fuck, your mouth is divine, darling.”

The praise washes over Alec and he wants to prove just how good his mouth really is. He places a teasing kiss against the head of Magnus’ cock, licking his lips and tasting his alpha’s precum before gripping Magnus’ hips and flipping him over. With his fingers digging into Magnus’ hips, Alec buries his face between Magnus’ cheeks. 

“Oh god, fuck.  _ Omega _ !”

Alec flicks his tongue over Magnus’ hole. Alec’s inner omega is demanding he mark his alpha in every place,  _ especially _ in his most intimate place. He swirls his tongue, holding back a smile at the noises Magnus is making. Pride fills his chest as Magnus reaches back, burying his hand in Alec’s hair and keeping him right where he is, not that Alec would want to be anywhere else. 

Overcome with the need to leave another mark, Alec seals his lips against Magnus’ taint and  _ sucks _ until the skin is purple. Then he finally moves away, flipping Magnus back over onto his back. 

“You have no idea what you do to me,” Magnus breathes, his chest heaving with breath, his eyes wild with lust. He looks absolutely  _ wrecked _ . Alec did that, he has his alpha in the palm of his hand. 

“You’re  _ mine _ ,” comes from Alec’s lips. For a moment he worries he’s gone too far. But then Magnus is reaching up and grabbing his face, tugging him down into a fierce kiss. Alec moans into the kiss, feeling just how desperate he’s made Magnus, how much Magnus  _ wants him _ . 

Alec’s hips move without his permission, shifting until Magnus’ cock is between his cheeks. He moves, groaning at the way Magnus’ dick bumps against his hole. He wants Magnus inside him. No, he doesn’t just want it, he fucking  _ needs _ it just as much as he needs air. 

His movements grow desperate, rutting against Magnus’ cock until a hand slaps down on his ass, making him still. “Fuck,” he grits out through clenched teeth, his ass growing impossibly wetter. 

“I’ve got you, sweetheart,” Magnus murmurs, one hand going to Alec’s hips, guiding him to sit up on his knees, the other guiding the head of his cock to Alec’s ass. 

“Yes,” Alec hisses out as he slowly sinks down, taking Magnus’ cock. It’s perfect, stretching him just right. He’s so wet and open and ready and he’s finally getting exactly what he needs. He swivels his hips, teasing them both. 

“You look so perfect in my lap, Alexander.”

“It’s where I belong,” Alec murmurs, not even knowing what he’s saying anymore, too overwhelmed with pleasure. “You’re mine, Magnus. My alpha. Filling me so right. Fuck.”

Magnus’ hands grip his hips in a vice like grip, no doubt leaving finger shaped bruises against his skin. Alec revels in it, knowing he’s marked by his alpha. “My omega,” Magnus says, keeping Alec’s hips in place as he begins to fuck up into Alec. “Perfect omega. All mine. Gonna knot you full of my cum until you smell just like me.”

Alec moans at those words, wanting them to be true more than anything. He whines as Magnus’ thrusts pick up speed, slamming into him over and over. Alec tips his hips just slightly so that Magnus is pegging his prostate with every thrust, pleasure racing through him. 

A growl leaves Alec’s chest as he begins to move with Magnus’ thrusts, fucking himself on Magnus’ dick and taking his pleasure. That possessive part inside of Alec springs free, wanting to be Magnus’ best lay, wanting to be the very best so Magnus can’t even think about anyone but him. He steals Magnus’ lips in a kiss, their lips and tongues sloppy as they fuck. Alec gets lost in sensation and pleasure, just riding it out in waves. 

“Fuck, Magnus. Alpha, bite me.”

Magnus’ eyes widen, the coloring fades from his golden cat eyes to alpha red. Alec whimpers, feeling his own eyes shift to their omega silver coloring, their inner animals seeking each other out, connecting. 

Magnus slides his mouth across Alec’s throat and Alec’s body tenses with anticipation. His hands grip Magnus’ hair, tightening as Magnus runs his teeth across his skin. “Magnus, please. Come on,” he whines. 

Magnus murmurs something in a language that Alec doesn’t understand, his hips slapping up against Alec’s ass. The base of Magnus’ cock begins to thicken, stretching Alec even further. Little high pitched noises leave Alec’s throat as Magnus’ knot begins to catch. 

Suddenly, sharp teeth are biting against his skin and the shock of pain laced with his pleasure is enough to have Alec crying out as he comes. His ass clenches around Magnus’ dick and after a few more thrusts, Magnus is shoving into him and stills as his knot fills completely, tying them together. 

“Oh, fuck,” Magnus whispers against Alec’s throat, licking across the bite he just left. 

Alec lets out a long sigh, his body going lax as the afterglow sinks into him. He smiles down at Magnus, kissing his lips, then his cheek, then his chin, the feel of Magnus’ facial hair making his chest flutter. He has a moment of unadulterated bliss before all the things he said, all the things he begged for comes rushing back. Alec’s surprised that he’s disappointed as well, knowing Magnus didn’t bite  _ into _ his skin. 

“Hey,” Magnus whispers, his fingers on Alec’s chin and keeping him from looking away. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not. First I was an ass to you and then I begged you to bite me. God, you must think I’m a mess.”

Magnus shakes his head, his hands sliding over Alec’s hips. “You’re not. You’re perfect, Alexander. And you said all the things I’ve already been thinking about.”

Alec’s chest flutters at Magnus’ words. “Really?”

“Yes. I didn’t want to be the one to ask because I didn’t want to pressure you. But if you’ll have me, I’d love to help you with your upcoming heat.”

Alec smiles so wide his cheeks hurt. Instead of answering, Alec leans down and kisses his alpha. Magnus’ fingers tighten and Alec moans, feeling Magnus throb inside of him. When he pulls back, they’re both flushed again. “Yes,” Alec breathes out, overwhelmed with joy. “Yes. I’d love that Magnus.” Then he adds, “I want you to be my alpha, Magnus.”

Magnus closes his eyes a moment, like he needs to get himself under control. When he opens them again they’re his golden cat eyes. “Nothing would make me happier, Alexander.”

They spend the rest of their night holding each other, trading gentle kisses and soft touches. It might not have been date night but Alec thinks it might have just turned into  _ the best _ night. 


End file.
